What just happened?
by ZammieandPercabeth4ever
Summary: Rose has been trying to find a way back, but is under a lot of stress with two daughters who will never know their father. The Doctor lands during an experiment and discovers Rose's children, will they come together or grow apart. When he finally figures out there is an attack from the opening the TARDIS made. What will happen? Has Jackie, Jack, Martha and Donna.
1. Landing in 3, 2, WHAT

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO SOMEONE... I'M TO LAZY TO CHECK WHO, SO RUSSELL T. DAVIES FOR NOW**

* * *

Doctor

I still couldn't believe she was gone. She was my everything, but what I can't believe even more is that I'm taking Martha on another trip! I was jerked out of my thoughts when the TARDIS started to rock violently.

"MARTHA, hold on!" I shouted. The ship roughly landed and I could hear chatter, along with someone pushing through the crowd to knock on the door. When I didn't answer, there was noise and suddenly the door opened. There was a crowd there, but I only saw the person standing at the door of the ship and casually walking in.

"Same old Tardis, I missed you. Hello, you must be the doctor's new companion, I'm Rose. I'm also guessing that the idiot standing there with his jaw on the floor is the doctor!" Rose said brightly

Hello Rose the Tardis said

"Yes, I'm one of the doctor's companions, my name is Martha. That is the doctor and he has told me a lot about you. Why are you dressed in a lab coat?" Martha replied

"Well, we were doing an experiment when this idiot of a doctor with his Tardis came crashing in, right on top of our experiment if I may add." she replied

When I finally came out of my shock, I ran towards Rose, but she nimbly dodged me.

"Now now, I know you're excited to see me, but none of that, everyone is outside. Talk to them first and then you can talk to me, for now I want to get to know Ms. Martha here better." MY Rose replied

"Gee, what's wrong with you, I thought you would be all welcoming and nice, but you're not!" I replied

She pushed me out of the Tardis and pointed to everyone. I walked out of the Tardis and suddenly the key disappeared. I turned around and saw Rose with her tongue stuck out at me and keys dangling between her fingers.

"You are not getting these back till you talk to everyone here, I'll know because I have an earpiece and everyone will tell me what the hell is going on." Rose said, and then ran inside before I could catch her. I cursed and turned to face the crowd of people. There were about 40 people, wouldn't take too long to talk to all of them. I searched for Pete and Mickey and found them at the back of the crowd. I started walking towards them when Jackie Tyler stopped me.


	2. Wish Come True

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (SADLY) I ONLY OWN WHAT I WRITE**

* * *

Rose

I had kept going, though it was really hard, I did it. The doctor would have been proud of me. I loved him and that was all that kept me going. Well, that and my 1 year old daughters.

We were trying another safe way to get into MY Earth when a huge blue box, which I instantly recognized as The Tardis, came crashing through and landed right on it. I pushed through to the front of the crowd and banged on the door. It was good I always kept my Tardis key with me, because with it I opened the door and walked inside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw The Doctor with his mouth wide open.

"Same old Tardis, I missed you. Hello, you must be the doctor's new companion, I'm Rose. I'm also guessing that the idiot standing there with his jaw on the floor is the doctor!" I said, speaking to an african-american girl standing beside the console.

Hello Rose the TARDIS said

"Yes, I'm one of the doctor's companions, my name is Martha. That is the doctor and he has told me a lot about you. Why are you dressed in a lab coat?" The girl said

I heard the doctor running towards me, but I dodged him and said, "Now now, I know you're excited to see me, but none of that, everyone is outside. Talk to them first and then you can talk to me, for now I want to get to know Ms. Martha here better."

He was as surprised as I was to see the TARDIS come crashing through the wall.

"Gee, what's wrong with you, I thought you would be all welcoming and nice, but you're not!" He said

I pushed him out of the TARDIS and into the crowd. Hey TARDIS, can you take his key for a little while and deadlock seal the door? I asked

Yes Rose and one second later his key was in my hand. I walked to the door and stuck my tongue out at him. He was really annoyed when he saw his keys dangling in between my fingers tauntingly.

"You are not getting these back till you talk to everyone here, I'll know because I have an earpiece and everyone will tell me what the hell is going on." I told him and then ran inside before he could catch me. By the time I was inside, two other people had come out. One I recognized instantly.

"Jack!" I squealed and then hugged him "How are you alive? The doctor said a Dalek killed you! How are you? What have you been doing with the doctor? Did the doctor lie to me? Did you just come back to life?" I rapidly fired off questions till he slammed his hand over my mouth.

"Yesh woman, slow down. To answer your questions I did die, but I was brought back to life with a weird golden light. I'm fine, and the four of us have been traveling, but we fell in here. So no, the doctor did not lie, he thought I was dead and I got stranded on the ship. I came back to life the same day." He answered

I hugged him again and said "I think I accidentally brought you back to life when I looked into the time vortex and killed the Daleks after that idiot of a doctor tried to send me away."

"Hi, I'm Donna, who are you? Martha won't tell me and as far as I know, Jack and the Doctor's only mutual friend is Rose Tyler and..." she started, but I cut her off

"Rose Tyler, reporting for duty ma'ams and sir. Anyway, did he ruin your career and then ask you to travel with him? How did you meet him? Not you Jack, your story is just plain weird!" I said

"Well..." Martha started to talk

* * *

Please read and review thanks!


	3. Meeting Day

**I still own nothing. :(**

* * *

Doctor

Jackie slapped me twice and then said "So now you come crashing in, with Rose having to..." she started to say more but was cut off from a beep in her earpiece.

"Yes, fine honey, I won't, bye!" she said

"Anyway... how are you? How's your baby? How are Pete and Mickey the idiot? I hope they're okay! Are you going to slap me again, because I feel like I deserve it." I said

"I'm fine, the babies are fine and you can ask Pete and Mickey." Jackie said and sounded more exhausted than I had ever heard her.

I walked over to Pete and Mickey and heard them talking in low voices to each other. Sadly, I only caught snippets of their conversation.

"Rose..not...she'll...mad!" Pete said

"Fine...coming...way." Mickey said and they both straightened up to talk to me. I saw that they had guilty looks on their faces and they were both glancing towards the TARDIS. I turned around just in time to see Jackie step through with two babies on her hips. I assumed they were her daughters and let it slide.

"So, how have you been Pete and Ricky?" I asked

"Fine, I'm Mickey not Ricky" Mickey said

"Good, exhausted with the baby though." Pete said

"As much as I would love to chat I have to get through 37 more people, see you later men!" I said and ran off.

My greetings continued and I saw many familiar faces, including Jack and some of the team that helped fight the Cybermen. By the time my greetings were finished, my head was crammed with information about different people and lots of names. When I finally knocked on the TARDIS door, I heard scrambling inside and cursing as the door opened. I walked inside to find Rose with the babies on her hips and sitting with her back to the console. Jack, Martha and Donna were sitting across from her and Jackie walked over to them after she opened the door.

"Hallo, I'm back, how long was I gone?" I said

"A long time Doctor, long enough for all 5 of us to finish telling our stories. Now I guess I'll tell you mine." Rose said to me.

* * *

SO, good? bad? please review. May not update for a while, I'm juggling a few stories and have some on my Google Docs which I haven't even finished one chapter of...


	4. Once Upon a Time

**All rights go to Russell T. Davies and his team. **

* * *

Rose

"He met Donna first, right before me, but I guess she declined being his companion. I met him during my job training in the hospital. We ended up on the moon and found out about Judoon searching for a plasmavore. We got back to earth and he invited me on another trip..." She said, but was cut off as my mother stepped through the door with Isabelle and Maia, my daughters.

"Mommy!" Isabelle cried and jumped off my mother's hip, running towards me. I took her in my arms and spun her around.

"How's my little girl? Happy Birthday Izzy and Maia!" I said and looked around to see everyone elses shocked expressions. I forgot they were there and struggled for words. Just as I was about to tell everyone there was a knock on the door. I scrambled up and cursed, he was already back. I took Maia from my mother and settled each of them on one of my hips.

"Don't call me mummy, he doesn't know okay Izzy, you too Maia." I told her

"Okay sis." they replied smoothly

"He can't know." I told everyone else "I'll tell him myself, okay?"

"Yup" Martha said

"Yes" Donna said

"Okay Rose." Jack said

Yes Rose TARDIS said

When he entered he said "Hallo, I'm back, how long was I gone?"

"A long time Doctor, long enough for all 5 of us to finish telling our stories. Now I guess I'll tell you mine." I replied, trying not to notice that he was staring at the one year olds on my hips.

I tried to act nonchalant and not notice that Izzy and Maia was clutching my waist like it was their lifeline. "After Bad Wolf Bay, I got a job at Torchwood as an alien expert. Everything was fine and mum was growing larger everyday. 6 1/2 months after the bay, mum gave birth to these two, Isabelle and Maia. She let me name them after two of my favorite book characters from The Mortal Instruments. It's been a year and 6 1/2 months with you gone. I told these two stories about our adventures and they know how much their mother slapped you. You may want to stay away from them, they've been practicing, and they can slap pretty hard if they want to. Anyway, we've had 2 or 3 Cybermen invasions which were easy to work with. I almost died in one of them though. There was one invasion by Dalek Caan a month or two ago. He's dead now, we found a way to kill him. I almost died that time too. Other than that, there hasn't been anything that I haven't faced before. We actually had Slitheen bang into Big Ben, that was easy to work with. I was at the conference, my 'Bad Wolf' powers came out and sorta defeated them." I said, giving him a summary of my life for the past year and a half. Sure, I lied sometimes, Izzy and Maia were my kids and there were some really severe situations and there was something interesting that I found.

* * *

So, should I continue writing it? I'm running out of ideas... Should I have a fight w/ aliens?


	5. A bundle of Laughs

**All Rights go to Doctor Who creators (I 3 their ideas)**

* * *

Doctor

After Rose finished telling her story I walked over and was about to hug her when she pushed me back.

"I would hug you, but I have 2 children with me." she said in a teasing tone. I sighed and sat down between Jack and Donna. My other choice was beside Jackie, but I didn't want to risk getting slapped. Jack suddenly yelped in surprise, turns out Jackie had slapped him after he told his story, which I had totally tuned out. Donna, Martha, Isabelle, Maia and Rose were all laughing and giggling.

"Wow Jack, never thought I would hear you make that sound." Martha said

"I thought being rude was Donna's job!" Jack said with fake indignant tone.

"OI!" Donna said, making Rose laugh even more

"Wow Doctor, you've picked one almost as bad as my mum! I'm surprised." Rose said, giggling whilst rocking Maia and Isabelle

"Hey Rose, does Isabelle have a nickname like Isabelle Lightwood?" Martha asked after everyone had quieted down.

"Yup, do you want to tell them Isabelle?" she asked looking at the girl on her right hip. Isabelle nodded vigorously and said, loud and proud "Izzy, like Isabelle Lightwood!"

Maia climbed up to Rose's shoulder and to the console, and sat at the edge till Rose ordered her to come down and sit. She obliged, quite angrily and sat in her sister's lap.

"Hey Rose, how come they listen to you?" Donna asked

Rose shrugged and set Isabelle down. "I'm going to show them around the TARDIS, and no tricks okay." She said, talking to TARDIS. She then got up, picked up Izzy and Maia and walked into the main hall of the TARDIS.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to get back to Rose's point of view. Should I do someone elses POV?


	6. Letting Him Know

**I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

Rose

When I got far enough into the TARDIS, I put Izzy and Maia down. They started running down the halls, and I continued my search. When I finally came to the correct room I nudged the door open to find it exactly how I left it.

"Izzy, Maia, come here right now." I called out

"Wow mum, was this your room?" Maia asked

"Yup, and it's exactly as I left. I can't believe that the Doctor left everything the way it was." I said, while digging under the bed. When I finally found what I was looking for I sat up and beckoned to my two children. I showed them my diary, all the adventures that I had and how I fell in love with their father. All the time, I didn't notice the Doctor had come and stood at the door, watching me and my children. When I finally looked up and noticed him, he tried to hide, but I beckoned him in.

"I was just showing them my diary, and before you ask, NO I will not show you it." I whispered, so that Izzy and Maia didn't notice him.

He pouted and said "Pwease?" giving me puppy dog eyes.

"NO Doctor and if you ask me again I'm going to kick you out!" I shout whispered

"Hey mum, what does this say?" Isabelle asked and I walked over, not noticing the Doctor's shocked expression.

"It says Raxacoricofallapatorius, the planet that Slitheen come from." I told her, giggling slightly as she stumbled over the words.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Maia exclaimed suddenly "I did it mom! Come on Izzy, just sound it out then say it quickly!"

"I'm trying!" Izzy said crossly "Raxa-cor-ico-falla-pato-rius. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Izzy said.

"Keep reading you two, I'm going to talk to the Doctor." I said, walking over to the Doctor while waving my hand in front of his face. "Doctor?" I said "DOCTOR!" I yelled and he snapped out of it.

"You got married and had children? You moved on? I loved you Rose, I can't believe you." He said quietly and left the room before I could reply.

* * *

Please Review


	7. You Must

**Still don't own Doctor Who, how I wish I did...**

**Have you read the Gone series? It's REALLY good!**

* * *

Doctor

I couldn't believe Rose had children, even after she told me she loved me. I couldn't believe that she had moved on. I walked into the console room where Jack, Martha, Donna and Jackie were talking with a somber look on my face. Jackie put her hand on her ear and said "He what?" There was a reply and then she said "Oh he is SO getting it." Someone replied and Jackie said "I will not tell him, but I will do something to him." I walked towards the group and stopped in front of Jackie. I expected her to hug me, but she slapped me, HARD.

"Why is it ALWAYS the mothers?" I groaned, as Donna and Martha laughed

"HOW DARE YOU? SHE ALMOST WORKED HERSELF TO DEATH SO SHE COULD FIND A WAY BACK TO YOU! YOU THINK SHE MOVED ON? THOSE TWO ARE..." Jackie started shouting at me.

"Mum, what did I tell you?" Rose said, as she entered the room with Isabelle and Maia.

"Sorry Rose, I just couldn't take it. I can't believe he accused you of moving on over him." Jackie replied, with a flat tone that showed she wasn't sorry at all.

"Come on Izzy, Maia, I can see we aren't wanted here." Rose said while sniffling, showing that she had been crying.

"I'm coming with you!" Jackie, Jack, Martha and Donna all exclaimed in unison. They all followed her out and I was left alone in the TARDIS.

You should have let her explain, she told me. I know the truth, but I can't tell you. Rose made me promise, and she has seen my heart. I have an unbreakable bond with her; we've been communicating this year and a half. She knows everything about Martha and Donna, about Jack and you. Theta, you have to talk to her. TARDIS told me

"I will, just not now, she's angry with me. I can't face her." I replied

So be it Theta, just know, this is a grave mistake. she replied

"Please, just leave me alone right now. I'm not in a good mood." I whispered while walking into my room.

Yes Theta, but you must talk to her. I will know if you don't. She pestered

* * *

**Fail right, I just noticed the chapters seem to be getting shorter, I'm gonna start elongating them**


	8. Truth be Told

**I STILL don't own Doctor Who...**

* * *

Rose

I walked out of the TARDIS swiftly and to my car with everyone following me. Mum got in her care and took Donna with her. I took Jack shotgun and Martha, Izzy and Maia in the backseat. When I got home, I got Izzy and Maia out of their seats and gave them to my mum. Then I ran inside and collapsed on my bed crying. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on my door.

"Can I come in Rosie?" Jack asked

"I guess..." I said

He came in and said " Everyone wants you to tell your story. Your REAL story, not the one we heard. Jackie said that if you don't come she'll drag you downstairs."

I groaned and got out of bed, padding downstairs and into the sitting room. I sat down and Izzy climbed onto my lap; Maia soon followed her.

"Honey, tell them the truth." Mum said

"Okay" I said and sighed "On Bad Wolf Bay, 1 1/2 years ago, I told the Doctor I loved him. I also told him there were 5 of us. Jackie, Me, Mickey, Pete and the baby. I told him it wasn't me, but that was a lie. I was pregnant; I thought it was one, but these two came out."

"How did you become pregnant?" Martha asked.

"I looked into the Time Vortex in the Heart of the TARDIS. Then I destroyed the Daleks, brought Captain Jack Harkness back to life. The Doctor took the Vortex away and regenerated, becoming the way he is now. Wait, I think I have a picture of the old him upstairs." I answered, then ran up the stairs, coming down with a picture of the 9th Doctor and me.

"This is his 9th form, big ears and always sticking his nose in other people's business. Now he's really cheeky though." I said, reminiscing.

"Oh I can agree with you on that Rose!" Jack replied.

"Anyway, there was still a little bit of the Time Vortex left in me, but Bad Wolf wanted my body all to herself. I guess she reverted TARDIS into what she could. These two came from the Time Vortex." I said, finally answering Martha's question.

"Oh, so they are children of Time?" Martha asked

"I guess you could say it that way..." I said, having not really thought about it.

"Mummy, we wanna play with Donna and Martha and Jack!" Izzy said, breaking me out of my thinking trance.

"You guys okay with that?" I ask, looking at Donna, Jack and Martha in turn as they all nodded. They left with Izzy and Maia, and my mother went to make a cuppa tea for herself. I leaned my elbows on my knees and sighed. Little did I know that someone was slipping out of the room.

* * *

**Longer Chapter :)**


	9. Update Notice

Hi guys,

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. With semester exams, MSAs etc. I haven't had that much time! I'll be updating my Doctor Who story very soon, and am working on the next chapter of my Eragon+ Percy Jackson story. For the Nicholas Flamel+ Harry Potter story, it might take a while. Once again, I am VERY sorry!

ZammieandPercabeth4ever aka Kiara


End file.
